


36 manières de faire son entrée

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape, maitrise l'art et la manière de faire ses entrées dramatiques... Vous en êtes sûr ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	36 manières de faire son entrée

**36 manières de faire son entrée**

**ou**

Comment foutre la trouille à ses élèves (ou pas...)

Par  **Severus Rogue**

1 . Commencez par faire claquer vos talons tout le long du couloir menant à votre salle de cours. Ainsi, vos élèves vous entendrons bien arriver. Rentrez dans votre salle de cours en un tourbillon de cape noir © et commencez votre cours sans attendre.

2 . Commencez par ne surtout pas faire claquer vos talons tout le long du couloir menant à votre salle de cours. Ainsi, vos élèves ne vous entendront pas arriver. Rentrez le plus discrètement possible dans la salle, en faisant attention à être remarqué par aucun ou un minimum de vos élèves et … distribuez des heures de colle à tous ceux qui bavardent !

3 . Rentrez dans votre salle de cours et commencez par interroger Potter.

4 . Rentrez dans votre salle de cours et faites apparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique le sujet de l'interrogation SURPRISE (et sadique) du jour… aaaahh… y'a des petits plaisirs comme ça… j'en aurais presque la larme à l'oeil (enseignant c'est vraiment le plus beau métier du monde).

5 . Rentrez dans votre salle de cours et commencez par retirer 25 points à Gryffondor à cause de Potter. Bonus : essayez de trouver une raison qui le fasse rager.

6 . Marchez dans le couloir et voyez la porte de votre salle de cours être pulvérisée par une explosion, avant même le début du cours (les 7è années sont vraiment ingérables).

7\. Ouvrez la porte de votre bureau et prenez-vous un maléfice (PEEEEEVES ! … Oh tiens… Potter! [Sourire sadique]).

8 . Rentrez dans votre salle de cours et commencez par donner une retenue à Potter.

9 . Pourquoi faire son entrée ? Soyez déjà assis à votre bureau avant que vos élèves ne rentrent. Installez-vous confortablement, n'hésitez pas à poser vos pieds sur votre bureau ou encore à lire tranquillement votre journal en sifflotant pendant qu'ils suivent les instructions au tableau.

10 . Rentrez calmement dans votre salle de cours, jusque-là tout se passe bien. Commencez votre cours normalement et … BOUM ! Potter… encore ! Une épaisse fumée nauséabonde s'élève dans l'air et transforme tous vos élèves en singe.

C'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement, cette potion pour les Gryffondors…

11 . Rentrez dans votre salle de cours et étalez-vous de tout votre long après qu'un de vos charmants élèves vous ait fait un croche-pied… et rendez vous compte que vous êtes étendu sur Potter.

12 . Ne réussissez pas à ouvrir la porte de votre bureau et prenez la en pleine tête au moment où elle cédera enfin…

13 . Alors, pour préparer une bonne entrée, il vous faut des carottes, une pomme de terre, un oignon, du sel, du curry, du cumin, du beurre et de la crème fraîche liquide. Vous faites cuire tout ça 5 minutes. Ensuite, vous mixez tout ensemble avec ¾ litres d'eau, et remettez à chauffer 2 minutes en marmite. Et vous aurez votre super velouté de carottes au cumin.*

14 . Ouvrez la porte de votre bureau et faites-vous accueillir par ces saletés d'anges de la Saint-Valentin vous déclamant un poème d'amour au style douteux.

15 . Poussez la porte de votre bureau et tombez nez à nez avec une lettre d'amour au style à peine moins douteux.

16 . Poussez la porte du dortoir des 7è années Gryffondor et fouillez les affaires de Potter. Découvrez des… preuves.

17 . Marchez sur vos lacets et étalez-vous de tout votre long dans l'entrée de la salle.

18 . Poussez la porte de la bibliothèque et allez y attraper Potter par les oreilles.

19 . Poussez la porte de la bibliothèque dans l'autre sens et ayez une petite discussion avec Potter. Après quelques mouvements de houle, planquez-vous avec lui dans un recoin sombre et… eh bien, laissez votre imagination faire le reste !

20 . Rentrez dans votre salle de cours et retrouvez-vous nez à nez avec … Potter… nu… Où est l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche ? C'est vrai qu'avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… mais quand même !

21 . Rentrez dans votre salle de cours et retrouvez-vous nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledore (non, non, pas nu ! Pitié, Merlin !)

22 . Ouvrez la porte et recevez-vous un seau d'eau sur la tête (PEEEEEVES ! … Oh tiens… Potter! [Sourire lubrique]).

23 . Ouvrez la porte de votre bureau et faites-vous accueillir par un joli petit chiot remuant de la queue (POTTER !).

24 . Ouvrez la porte de votre bureau et faites-vous accueillir par un charmant jeune homme remuant lui aussi de la queue avec plaisir (non, je ne suis pas à court d'idée !).

25 . Rentrez dans votre salle de cours et faites vous plaquer au sol par Potter. Etendez-vous et…

O - 25.1 : Laissez-vous faire…

X - 25.11 : Faites-vous embrasser, déshabiller, et pénétré tendrement par votre étudiant.

X - 25.12 : Faites-vous embrasser, déshabiller, et prenez les commandes pour pénétrer tendrement votre étudiant.

O - 15.2 : ...Ou pas

X - 25.21 : Embrassez le petit impudent, déshabillez-le, et pénétrez le tendrement.

X - 25.22 : Embrassez le petit impudent, déshabillez-le, et faites vous dominer puis pénétré tendrement par votre étudiant.

26 . Rentrez dans votre salle de bains et étalez-vous par terre après avoir dérapé sur le savon.

27 . Poussez la porte de votre salle de bains et tombez nez à nez avec un charmant jeune homme, nu dans votre baignoire remplie d'une eau bouillante. Allez tester si le canard en plastique qu'il tient vibre ou pas. (Attention aux électrocutions, tout de même !)

28 . Ouvrez la porte de votre bureau et faites-vous accueillir par un bel adonis. Profitez-en pour tailler une bavette avec lui (sortez les couteaux !**).

29 . Ouvrez la porte de votre bureau et faites-vous accueillir par un bel adonis à genoux, vous taillant une jolie pipe dès que vous aurez refermé la porte (sortez la machine rotative !**).

30 . Poussez la porte du bureau directorial et tombez nez à nez avec le vieux fou qui vous sert de patron. Passez une bonne heure à lui expliquer que vous lui présentez votre démission, expliquez-lui votre faute et que rien ne pourra vous faire changer d'avis : vous assumez tout.

… Et attendez qu'il vous explique que vous n'avez commis aucune faute à sa connaissance et vous avez tous ses voeux de bonheur (allez savoir pourquoi, lui et ses délires…).

31 . Ouvrez la porte de votre bureau et faites-vous accueillir par un bel adonis à genoux, vous faisant une demande en mariage.

32 . Poussez les portes de la Grande Salle et allez dire officiellement "oui" à Potter, devant la moitié de la population sorcière. Merci Dumbledore, vraiment !

33 . Prenez-vous les pieds dans le tapis et étalez-vous de tout votre long dans l'entrée de la salle.

34 . Poussez la porte de votre nouvelle maison avec votre mari dans les bras et, eh bien, allez profiter pleinement de la nuit de noces !

**YAOÏ P-O-W-E-R !**

35 . Rentrez dans Potter (^^)

36 . Rentrez un commentaire !

*Merci, marmiton !

**J'ai découvert que la bavette à l'échalotte est un plat dont l'ingrédient principal est un morceau de boeuf. Donc ils ne sont pas en train de s'étriper.

Et Google dit que ce truc peut servir à fabriquer une pipe… enfin, allez pas essayer sur votre copain/ine !


End file.
